thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Rex Devine
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Rex Devine Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Discordia Godly Parent Choice 2: Mars Godly Parent Choice 3: Invidia Cohort Choice 1: 1 ' ' Cohort Choice 2: 2 ---- Appearance: A red head with red glasses and usually in a black bow tie and black army boots. Green eyed/red and always wearing black gloves. Shark toothed. Personality: A cannibalistic outgoing guy eith temper issues. If he gets mad he may or may not bite off your fingers. He likes the taste of blood and grew up on it. His parents were quite poor and never really fed Rex. They named him after a truck they saw passing by on their way to the hospital. Rex was on the liscense plate. Rex likes to chew on things when he gets upset, which is a lot. And he also likes to sing. It's actually quite peaceful, but you wouldn't think so. He's a psycho and a charmer to many. He's sometimes irresistable in a scary way. History: Merp I kinda put his history in the personality thingy^ etooo Rex '''also practiced swordplay in his older ages because he had to defend himself from bullies. Rex usually bit off their limbs or chopped them in half. He's a brutal savage. He arrived at the Roman camp when he was 15 and tried to not kill his fellow campers.. in a way his life from before has made him the psycho he is today. If he had more people in his life that cared he may have not turned out this way. A dastardly and wretched fellow. He stays at Camp Jupiter in cohort one now managing things like his temper and the camp itself. Without something to do he's just this red hot flame of craziness running around camp. He's so handy with a sword that when people wiuld battle him he'd beat them on the first hit nd has yet to find a worthy opponent in the past 2 in a half years at camp. He goes on quests in search of a hard battle all the time and even fought the Minor god, Invidia. She was just there and he kinda attacked her. He hungers for these type of things and tries not to be around women. He doesn't "date" because he's bisexual. More into guys I guess you could say but a lot of people flirt with him. Rex has always been and adventure and always will be. He is devine in all characteristics. '''Weapons: Chainsaws, knives, teeth, axe, scissors Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed~You will remember my name~ I SHIP TAIJI~! 01:19, September 5, 2013 (UTC)